This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Genetics, Immunology and Repair in Multiple Sclerosis, organized by Wendy B. Macklin, Gavin Giovannoni and Steve Hauser, which will be held in Taos, New Mexico from February 15 - 20, 2011. Research and treatment in multiple sclerosis (MS) is at a time of transition. A number of important new areas of investigation have recently been identified, which will be discussed at this meeting. Although the specific etiology of MS remains unknown, important insights into the genetics and environmental triggers underlying the disease have been made. This conference will discuss advances in MS genetics, epigenetics and the interaction of genetics with the environment, particularly with vitamin D metabolism and Epstein Barr Virus. There will be a focus on the immunopathogenesis of MS including pre-active MS lesions, mechanisms of lymphocyte activation, the B cell and trafficking of cells across the blood brain barrier. The application of new imaging methods and therapeutic strategies that target the immune system and promote remyelination will be discussed. The challenge of integrating emerging insights in the basic mechanisms of myelination, autoimmune demyelination, and neurodegeneration with translational science will be discussed. The goal of this meeting is to provide a broad spectrum of MS researchers with a forum to discuss recent advances, and to foster cross-disciplinary interactions and collaborations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Multiple Sclerosis is the most recognized human disease of myelin, attacking young adults, two thirds of whom are women. It is a devastating long-term degenerative disease that may last thirty or more years. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Genetics, Immunology and Repair in Multiple Sclerosis will bring together clinicians and basic scientists with longstanding interest in understanding and treating this disease. No other meeting will have the extensive, combined focus on both the basic and clinical aspects of multiple sclerosis.